The Mansion
by Oktarin
Summary: All of the Vocaloids together under one roof? Plenty of romance and drama will surely result, especially when Mew is involved... Vocaloid crack-pairings, lots of fluff and a bit of drama. Mainly IaXOliver


**Hello world! So, this is basically a ff full of Vocaloid crack pairings, well… I guess you could call them crack pairings. It's mainly going to center around Aria (IA) X Oliver but there's going to be lots of other pairings too… All Vocaloids, Vipperloids, Yandeloids, ect. Will hopefully be included. It's all going to be focused on the daily life of the Vocaloids and whatever… so if you'd like to see a pairing just tell me, it might happen, it might not. I have some other crack pairings and such planned, I don't mind Yaoi and Yuri, but it has to be either crackish or not widely recognized… if that makes any sense… I made Mew how I wanted to... you'll see soon enough... so R&R!**

Chapter 1: Piko's Mission

Aria, better known as Ia, was dealing with yet another boring day at the Vocaloid mansion. She was new and definitely not very popular to say the least, so her days tended to be boring. The popular Vocaloids, Miku, Rin, Len, Meiko, Kaito, Gakupo, and Luka were always together, the other Vocaloids had their own little cliques. For the most part the less popular Vocaloids, Lily, Gumi, Miki, Sonika, and a few others, were always hanging out, and then the newest Vocaloids, Iroha, Piko, Mew, Mizki, Yuuma, SeeU, Cul, Rion, Yukari, and Oliver, were always together. And then there was the Voyakiloids and Yandeloids who she had never really met. But Aria didn't feel she fit in any of these groups. Technically she should be hanging out with the new Vocaloids, she was the youngest in technical terms, only being created in 2012. But… she was different.

She liked to be quiet, she liked to express herself, not just through her voice but through her hands and her clothes. She loved to draw, that's what she tended to do, sneak out into the parts of the gardens where the others were not, the parts that were a bit more wild and quiet, and draw the flowers. She loved to draw almost as much as she loved to sing, she would sit there humming while she doodled and daydreamed and be perfectly happy.

That's why she never hung out with the other Vocaloids much, she was… different… She doubted most of them even knew of her existence. She never talked to them, the only time she ever saw any of them seemed to be at dinner… well, sometimes she might follow that one boy around… the cute one that half of her drawings, daydreams, and songs were about. But he never noticed. He was one of the newer Vocaloids like herself, he had a cute accent, he wasn't Japanese, he always had this adorable little yellow bird following him about, and he wore bandages to cover his eye and on his ankles.

Aria wasn't sure why he wore the bandages, at first she thought he might be like Taito, emo or whatever, then she thought it might just be for image, all of the other Vocaloids had to wear strange things, she was the only one who wore what she wore because she liked it, it was what she wanted to wear. Another reason she felt different, she actually thought for herself. But the boy, Oliver, or Ollie to Piko and the others, he was the only one that truly intrigued her. At first she thought it was just because he was so different from the others, that was why she was interested in him, the little English boy who would sing Adele for the girls when they asked, making them, and herself, swoon like little school girls. But then she realized she liked him.

She wasn't sure of his age, he looked young but so did she, especially for her age of fifteen. He had these bright golden eyes, a bit of a chubby face, a brilliant smile, he was kind of short, but then again, so was she, and he had messy, dirty blond, hair. He was constantly being compared to Len, in some ways she could see why, they did appear similar in ways but deep down they were very different. Len's innocence was fake, simply there when he needed to suck up to one of the older Vocaloids, Oliver's was real.

The chirp of a bird and a blur of yellow pulled her from her thoughts. She stopped in the middle of the dirt path, peering into the thick patch of forest the bird had flown into. She adjusted the bag on her shoulder slightly, it held all of her drawing supplies. She hesitantly stepped into the forest, ducking under braches and pushing them away when it was necessary. She yelped when her long, light blond, hair got caught on a branch. She stopped to free it before pulling it up into a high ponytail, leaving the braids of hair that hung on either side of her face, before continuing on.

She soon found herself in a little clearing where the bird was perched on a small sapling singing. Aria giggled in delight, crouching where she was and setting to work on drawing the creature. She listened to it's little song and realized a bird in the distance was replying.

She smiled to herself, blue eyes focused on the pad of paper in her lap as she began to murmur the lyrics of "Tori No Uta", one of her favorite songs. She was in her own little world as she continued to sketch the scene.

The other bird twittered back once more, it was closer this time, then, "James?" Her head snapped up, that voice, it was Oliver's.

Before she could move two boys came bounding into the clearing but the bird, James, did not take off. "There you are!" Oliver cried joyfully. He hadn't worn his coat or his hat today, just his black shorts and wrinkly white shirt along with his bandages. Beside him stood Piko, his best friend, who also hadn't worn his usual, "mascot", outfit. Instead the boy with heterochromatic eyes was wearing a pair of black shorts and a white t-shirt.

Piko scanned over the clearing, trying to catch his breath, and loosing it all again when he spotted the girl crouching no more than three or four feet away, blue eyes wide with shock. "Agh! I-I-Ia!" He yelped out in surprise as the girl rose.

"Huh?" Oliver, still clueless to the situation because he had been busy catching James and putting him on his shoulder, looked at his friend concerned. "What are you… Oh! Ia-Chan! Sorry, didn't see you there! What are you doing out here?"

Aria frowned, they don't even know her real name… but she shouldn't be surprised right? She shouldn't have even expected them to know that much. "Nothing…" She murmured, turning to leave.

"Oh! Wait, Ia-Chan!" Oliver yelped, scrambling to pick up the paper Aria had dropped.

She glanced over her shoulder fearfully and when she spotted what Oliver was picking up yelped and tried to snatch it away. Too late. Oliver's golden eyes widened. "Wow… Ia, did you draw this?" He held up the picture of James, a look of aw on his face that was dirty from running around outside all day.

Aria blushed ten shades of red and in the end could only nod viciously in response. At least it wasn't one of her pictures of him… She was stupid for not recognizing the bird, it was always with him, how could she not recognize it?

"Do you have anymore?" He asked eagerly.

Again she shook her head viciously, hiding her folder behind her back.

Oliver spotted this, innocent smile becoming mischievous. "Come on Ia-Chan…" He gave her the best puppy eyes he could. But she only shook her head, as hard as it was to resist the boy she succeeded, taking a step away from him.

Piko watched their interaction curiously, taking the chance to slip behind the girl and snatch the pink and black folder from her hands. She cried out shrilly in response, grabbing desperately at the boy who hopped out of her reach. Piko wasn't strong but he was quick, and that came in handy in situations such as these. He darted back to the other side of the clearing and was scanning through the drawings, and for the most part all of them were either of nature or of Oliver. He closed the folder just as both of the blonds reached him, his lips curving into a sly grin, he handed it back to the rosy-cheeked girl.

She gulped, thinking he must tell his friend what he saw as she took back her precious folder with shaking hands. But he didn't.

"Hey, Oliver, go back and mess with Iroha and SeeU some more." Piko ordered.

Oliver pouted at him, opening his mouth to object, but his friend gave him a sharp look and he knew it must be important… "Ok… Bye Ia-Chan, your picture was really pretty…" He mumbled before trudging back the way he had came.

Aria looked at Piko fearfully but he only smiled. "So, Ia-Chan, you like Oliver…" He stated calmly.

Her cheeks flushed. "N-no! I-I just-"

"Hey! Calm down!" Piko said, remaining calm himself. "I wont tell him, your secrets safe with me. I just was wondering why, well, you know, you never hang out with us."

Aria stared at him. Was it not obvious? She was different, she wasn't like them, why would she hang out with them? It's not like they would like her… "I like being alone." Saying it hurt, it was a lie, not just to Piko but to herself as well.

Piko raised a white brow. "Really? Why don't you spend the day with me and Oliver and if you still think you don't like people then you can run around in the woods, alone, drawing, as much as you want."

"I…" She shifted uncomfortably. "I don't think…"

"Good! Now come on!" He grabbed her wrist and dragged her along, ignoring her complaints, in the direction of the gazebo where the others would be waiting.

Mew practically purred with delight as she leaned back in her seat, her plump cat Sabami lay curled in her lap, her shades shielded her dark eyes from the rays of light that successfully slipped through the thick veil of green leaves surrounding them. "This is nice…" She murmured, brushing a strand of dark hair from her face.

"Very," Mizki replied from her spot next to the young woman. She scanned over the scene around her with her stormy blue eyes. "Oliver and Piko haven't returned." She murmured, mostly to herself, but Yuuma heard.

"Hm? They still after the bird?" He asked, not really worried.

"Heeyyy…. Isn't that Ollie right now?" Mew asked pointing with a slender finger to the little blond coming outing of the forest, yellow bird perched on his shoulder. "Oi! Ollie!" Mew called, Sabami grumbled in response but the cat was ignored. "Where's my other little shota?" She teased shamelessly, smile only growing when Oliver's cheeks flushed.

"Mew-Nee!" He whined, pouting at her as he came up on the gazebo. "Don't call us that! We aren't like that!"

"But darling…" She purred, setting Sabami on the floor and opening her arms to the blond boy. "You're my little ukes though! My cute, little, irresistible, shotas! Right, Yuuma?"

"I will not be dragged into this…" Yuuma sighed, tugging at his dark hat.

"Come here!" Mew insisted, leaning forward to grab at the small boy.

"Oh, I see how it is." Iroha said pouting. "You don't even care about your Lollies…"

Mew laughed at the pouting little girl that was seated on the other side of the gazebo, her long pink hair was up in it's usual pony tail and she wore her usual Hello Kitty themed attire. Her blond friend, Seeu, sighed when the dreaded subject of shotas, lollies, ukes, semes, yandere, tsundere, and so on, came up. Which was all to often when Mew was involved.

"My koneko, how could I ever forget you?" Mew purred back, grinning impishly. "So, Ollie, where's my other little shota?"

"Mew-Nee!" Oliver whined, pouting at the girl. "I'm not a shota…"

"Hey, it's nice to have a shota around, those old Vocaloids have Len, we have you and Piko." She replied, cocking her head to the side and grinning like a Cheshire cat. "So, where'd the boy go?"

"I don't know, he's talking with Ia-Chan…" Oliver mumbled back, still pouting.

"Huh? Ia? Who the heck is Ia?" Mew replied, staring at the boy.

"Oh, you mean the newest Vocaloid?" Yuuma cut in. "I see… say, why is she never around?"

"I don't know but she's an amazing artist." Oliver replied cheerfully. "You should have seen the drawing she did of James!"

"Huh…"

"Hey!" They all looked back to the thick forest to find Piko dragging Aria along behind him.

"Oh… so that's Ia…" Suzune murmured, turning in her seat to look at the girl as Piko dragged her closer.

"Hello!" Piko called a little too cheerfully. "Everyone, this is Aria, Aria this is everyone!" He said making a sweeping motion in the direction of the others.

"Uh… hello…" Aria said nervously.

"Ooh… Do we have a new Lollie?"

"Mew-Nee!" Oliver wailed. "I'm sorry I-er, Aria-Chan! Mew-Nee can just… well, she doesn't know when to shut up." He quickly explained. Aria just stared at him, too nervous to respond.

Piko smirked deviously, leaning in to whisper in the girl's ear. "I'll have you together in no time…"

Aria gulped, dreading the next week of her life.

**Review!**


End file.
